DESSERT 2
by LADYGALE
Summary: It's red's turn now to be the dessert. if you havent read please read DESSERT first and then this story


**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE LAST FEED BACK ON DESSERTS AND WANTING A SEQUEL TO IT. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST DESSERT, YOU SHOULD READ THAT FIRST THEN READ THIS AFTER. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY**

**-****LIZZIE**

Lizzie was surprised at herself. She couldn't believe Red had not picked up a hint that she'd been nervous all day. She had planned the night weeks ago and Red didn't have an inkling that anything was up.

After finishing a very stressful case earlier in the day, her boss Cooper sent everyone home early. Most of her and Red's day was devoted to shopping. He needed a few new fedoras and he wanted her to get some new outfits for a trip they were planning to take in a few weeks. Before dinner they relaxed in the late afternoon reading in silence.

Lizzie could not wait any longer to give Red his surprise.

Lizzie finished eating the extravagant Russian dinner she couldn't pronounce that Red had made for them. She watched Red eat. It was possibly weird, but she loved how her man ate. He took a long time chewing his food, savoring the taste as long as he could. The look on his face was pure enjoyment at what he was eating.

Just as Red finished his last bite Dembe walked into the room with a duffle bag.

"My friend, where are you off to?" Red asked him.

"I'm going to a hotel for the night."

"Now why in god's name would you spend the night in a hotel when you have a room here?"

"What are you up to?" Red asked all worried.

Dembe wanted to say that he wasn't up to anything but Lizzie sure was. He knew also if he said that he'd ruin Lizzie's surprise for Red. He'd very seldom seen Red's wrath and he really didn't want to meet hers.

"It's nothing, I just thought I'd give you guys a night to yourselves, I'll be back tomorrow." He gave Lizzie a wink behind Red's back, letting her know he'd done what she'd asked, and headed out.

As Dembe walked away Red called out to him. "At least stay somewhere that has pretzels in the mini bar. I've been a long-time friend of that man, but sometimes he's still a mystery to me." Red decided to change the subject. "Are you ready for dessert my dear?"

Lizzie had to take a breath before she spoke, hoping not to stutter or laugh before she said something. Now was the time, this was the moment she'd been planning. "I sure am," she said flirtatiously. She stood up from her seat and walked behind him, running her hand over his bald head, and headed out of the room.

"Where are you going? I thought we were going to have dessert?" Red thought this night was really getting weird, both his friend and lover were acting strangely.

She turned her head back to him and grinned. "We are… but not in here." And she seductively sauntered.

Red rose and casually strode to the bedroom. As he reached their room he noticed the door was ajar. He could see flickering shadows of flames dancing off the door.

He entered the room and saw that it had been transformed into an enchanting space. Orchids were strewn about, violin music was playing on the stereo and Lizzie was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed, a brown haired goddess in a red negligee with stockings all the way to her thighs.

Red slowly approached her, palmed her right cheek, bent down and kissed her lightly then looked into her eyes. He saw passion and desire. He wished he could see that every day with her, but the stress of her work always put doubt, despair and pain into them.

He placed his hand on her other cheek and kissed her tenderly. He wrapped his arms around her body and leaned into her, causing her to lie on the bed. Then his mouth was below her ear, nipping it. "You're the best dessert I've tasted."

Lizzie lightly laughed into his ear. "Oh honey I'm not the dessert." In an instant she had him on his back, her body straddling his and her hands pinning his arms above his head. "You are," she whispered seductively in his ear and started grinding her center into his. She could feel through his trousers that he was already becoming hard.

"So I'm guessing this was the reason for Dembe's sudden urge to spend the night at a hotel." Red did his best to keep his words steady while Lizzie ground herself onto him.

"I've been planning this for awhile now." She kissed him on his neck, "You said last time you'd be the dessert. As she licked the other side of his neck Red arched to give her better access.

Lizzie started to unbutton his shirt. She kissed her way down as she undid each button. She licked around his belly button as her hand cupped and massaged him. She sat up and unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Red lifted his hips up for her so that she could remove his pants. Red removed his shirt and scooted back onto the bed. Lizzie looked at him fully naked before her. She spread his legs and lowered her face between them. She grabbed his long hard cock and started stroking, while she gave him soft butterfly kisses on the inside of his thighs.

In all the years that he'd been tortured he'd never been tortured to where he would enjoy it. He wanted to grab her, flip her onto her back and thrust inside of her, but he knew this was her night, and that he was her dessert. He just hoped he could last.

Red let out a long loud groan as Lizzie softly licked the head of his cock, while her hand slowly guided up and down his shaft. She started sucking the head, her tongue swiveling around it.

"OH MY GOD!" Red yelled out as she stroked a spot that sent shock waves through him. Lizzie applied more pressure and sucked faster. Her other hand lay on his chest. Red grabbed it and squeezed it whenever Lizzie touched him with her mouth. That felt very good

Soon Red was panting hard, thrashing "Lizzie… if you don't stop now-"

Lizzie stopped what she was doing. Red's eyes were closed as he whimpered, regretting his last words

Lizzie straddled Red, slid his extremely hard cock inside her and started riding him slowly. Red opened his eyes and for the first time noticed that the negligee was crotch less. He groaned and grabbed onto Lizzie's hips as she rocked her body against his. She skimmed her hand down her body starting at her covered breasts, all the way down to her center and began to touch herself. Red was turned on more than ever. He'd never seen this side of Lizzie before and he loved it

Lizzie arched her back and tilted her head backward, eyes closed. She was in ecstasy. "I'm so close Red."

Red grabbed her breast and caressed her nipples

Lizzie glanced down at Red and placed her hands on his shoulders, "Come with me Lizzie," Lizzie only nodded and quickened her pace, riding the man she loved. They let go at the same time, each screaming the other's name. They snuggled for awhile and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

It soon became a routine, some nights they took turns on their special "Desserts".


End file.
